happyfriendshipday
by azieunhae
Summary: ketika donghae marah... apakah yang akan terjadi ? sumary ancur - - author ga bisa bikin . langsung chek it out aja readersdeul


Tittle : #HappyFiendShipDay

Main cast : lee hyukjae, lee donghae and others

Main pair : Haehyuk

Disclaimer : haehyuk punya diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan tuhan mereka , cerita ini murni dari otak tumpul saya

Warning : GS , ooc , abal , typo(s) dan mainstream mungkin ._.

Sumary : "kau bukan teman ku LEE HYUKJAE"

Dont like dont read

Enjoy please ^^

Yeoja cantik itu menghela nafas begitu mobilnya berhenti di depan sekolahnya

"silahkan nona" sang pelayan membuka pintu untuknya

Anggukan kecil adalah jawabannya "aku pergi dulu pak lee , annyeong" yeoja itu menunduk sebentar lalu beranjak masuk kesekolahnya

Pak lee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya begitu menyadari nona mudanya dalam keadaan mood buruk

~haehyuk~

Eunhyuk_yeoja cantik tadi , melangkah tak semangat kearah kelasnya

"pagi hyukkie"

"hallo hyukkie"

"sudah makan hyukkie ?"

Dan semua pertanyaan itu hanya di balas dengan senyum manisnya

"HYUKKIEE"

Ok , untuk yang satu ini ia tidak akan bisa mengabaikannya . ia menoleh malas kebelakang

"aigoo nae hyukkie dalam mood buruk ne ?"tanya yeoja imut_sang pelaku ,pada eunhyuk sambil merangkulnya

Eunhyuk mengangguk lemas , ia menoleh pada sungmin_yeoja imut tadi sambil cemberut

"hyukkie mau cerita ?" tanya sungmin lembut

"hufft.. jadi..."

FLASHBACK

Ting!

Eunhyuk segera mengambil i-phonenya dan mengecek notification yang masuk

Twitter : 21 mention

ia langsung membuka account twitternya

_ ikmubmik : allrisesilver imsml ryeong9 #happyfriendshipday all ! aku mincintai kaliaaan sahabatku ! _

_ imsml and ryeong9 retweet and reply it_

_ ryeong9 : allrisesilver imsml ikmubmik aku jugaaa semoga persahabatan kita tidak pernah berakhir 3 _

_ imsml : allrisesilver ikmubmik ryeong wookie benar ! aku juga mencintai kaliaaan , ahh jadi tidak sabar bertemu sekolah {} _

Eunhyuk segera meretweet tweet kibum pula , dan membalas mention mereka

_ allrisesilver : ikmubmik imsml ryeong9 aku juga sangaaat mencintai kaliaan , semoga kita tidak pernah bertengkar dan selalu bersama :* _

Setelah membalasnya ia mengecek mention lainnya yang rata rata berisi hal yang sama . tiba tiba ia mengingat sesuatu

_ allrisesilver : donghae861015 haeee #happyfriendshipday aku mencintaimuu _

Ia tersenyum setelah mengirimnya

Namun , setelah sekian lama menunggu balasan dari donghae , ia tak kunjung mendapatkannya .

"hae aneh biasanya dia langsung membalas segala sesuatu yang aku kirim"

Yeoja cantik nan imut itu kembali menunggu balasan dari donghae .

Hampir satu jam dan tidak ada satu pun balasan , eunhyuk mengambil i-phonenya kembali dan langsung mendial kontak donghae

Mata indah itu langsung berkaca kaca setelah menaruh kembali i-phonenya di meja nakasnya

"hae mereject telponku... hiks apa hae marah hiks..."

END FLASHBACK

"sudah ne hyukkie... mungkin hae hanya sedang sibuk , tenang ne"sungmin memeluk eunhyuk hangat

"heyoo kalian sedang apa disini dan kenapa tidak ke kela_ aigoo hyukkie uljimaa" kibum yang baru saja datang ikut memeluk eunhyuk "kaja kita ke kelas saja , lihat orang orang mulai menatapmu khawatir"

Eunhyuk mengangguk , bersama mereka melangkah ke kelas

~haehyuk~

Ryeowook mengalihkan matanya dari jendela kearah pintu masuk kelas , senyumnya merekah begitu melihat sahabat sahabatnya datang

Kibum langsung duduk di samping ryeowook, diikuti sungmin dan eunhyuk yang duduk di belakang mereka

Ryeowook menyeritkan dahinya melihat wajah pucat eunhyuk "hyukkie kenapa ? hyukkie sakit?" tanya ryeowook sambil menmpelkan tangannya di dahi eunhyuk

"gewanchana"eunhyuk tersenyum

Ryeowook menoleh ke kibum dan kibum menatatap ke sungmin , ryeowook ikut menatap sungmin

"arraseo arraseo , jadi.." sungmin menceritakan semuanya , sementara eunhyuk hanya menatap keluar jendela sambil cemberut "nah begitu"selesai sungmin . sementara kibumdan ryeowook hanya mengangguk angguk mengerti .

Lalu keduanya mengelus rambut eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya

KRIIING  
dan pelajaran pertama pun di mulai

~haehyuk~

Semua pengunjung kantin menatap khawatir eunhyuk yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja kantin dengan teman teman tersayangnya sambil terus melamun ,dan jangan lupakan wajah pucatnya

Kenapa semua siswa siswi di sana khawatir ? jawabannya karna semua siswa siswi di sekolah menyayanginya , ok tidak semua , beberapa siswi iri karna kecantikannya , kepintarannya , banyaknya teman yang ia punya , kekayaannya , ke polosannya yang tercipta dengan alaminya dan tentu saja yang paling pertama adalah karna ia sangat dekat dengan seorang lee donghae . siapa lee donghae ? ia adalah eunhyuk versi namja bisa dikatakan jika eunhyuk putri maka ia adalah pangerannya

Mata sungmin menangkap bebrapa orang namja yang masuk ke kantin pula , matanya tertuju pada salah satu namja di sana , dan berahlih pada shabatnya yang kini tengah melamun dengan ekspresi imutnya

"hyukkie" panggil sungmin sambil menepuk bahu eunhyuk

Yeoja cantik itu sedikit tersentak lalu menoleh "ne?"

"itu" sungmin menunjuk namja yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan dengan dagunya .mata eunhyuk mengikuti arah dagu sungmin

Ekspresi eunhyuk langsung berubah sedih kembali

Dan semua pengunjung kantin kembali khawatir , ok ini yang kedua kalinya yeoja cantik itu seperti ini pada donghae , saat yang pertama dulu yeoja cantik itu bahkan sampai menangis dan mereka sudah tak mau lagi melihat ekspresi sedih itu .

Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursinya menuju donghae , dan duduk di samping namja tampan itu .

"hae marah padaku ?" tanyanya to the point masih dengan ekspresi sedinya

"ani" jawab donghae singkat

"hae benar marah padaku?" tanyanya lagi , kali ini matanya sudah berair . ok entah kenapa mata bulat yang berair itu malah terlihat sangat amat imut sekarang

Donghae tak menjawab

"hae aku minta maaf , aku tak tau apa salah ku , beri tau aku haee" ucap yeoja itu dengan polosnya

Donghae menghela nafas "kau tidak salah apa apa hyukkie"

"tapi hae tidak membalas ucapan happyfrienshipday dariku"

"apa hae tidak menganggap ku teman hae?"

"kitakan teman dari kecil hae... apa hae_"

"DIAM HYUKKIE" donghae yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya mendengar semua cerocosan eunhyuk menatap langsung ke arah mata berkaca kaca eunhyuk

Seluruh kantin ikut diam , sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kenyataan kalau -seorang-lee donghae-membentak-hyukkie-?

"AKU BUKAN TEMAN MU !" bentak donghae lagi dan seluruh isi kantin langsung menganga takperca dengan perkataan donghae

_Tess tess tess_ air mata itu turun dari mata indah eunhyuk , hatinya sakit sekarang

Kibum yang sedari tadi diam sudah mengambil ancang acang untuk menghajar donghae

Menyadari air mata itu donghae langsung memeluk eunhyuk erat "mianhae aku tak bermaksud membentakmu hyukkie" donghae mengecup puncak kepala eunhyuk sayang "hyukkie dengar chagi , aku NAMJACHINGUmu , bukan temanmu lagi chagi , makanya aku marah saat kau bilang aku hanya temanmu chagi" jelas donghae sambil menekan kata kata namjachingu pada penjelasannya

"tapi hae , minnie pernah bilang , '_makna namjachingu yang sebenarnya itu , orang yang selalu ada di samping kita , orang yang bisa jadi teman , sahabat bahkan saudara kita'_" ucap eunhyuk di tengah isakannya , donghae masih memeluknya

Seluruh isi kantin beralih menatap sungmin

"apa? Aku tidak salahkan?"tanya sungmin gugup . semua mata kembali menatap haehyuk

Donghae kembali menghela nafas , dalam hati ia meruntuki kepolosan eunhyuk

"arraseo arraseo , aku minta maaf ne chagi , uljima.." donghae menghapus airmata yeojachingunya lalu mengecup kening eunhyuk "aku hanya takut kau hanya menganggapku temanmu chagi" lanjutnya dan kembali mengecup kening eunhyuk

Semua pengunjung kantin tersenyum lega . begitu pula sungmin , kibum dan ryeowook . begitu pula beberapa namja yang berada di meja yang sama dengan donghae yang diketahui bernama yesung , kyuhyun dan siwon

Eunhyuk mengangguk "berarti hae tidak marahkan ?"

"ani chagi , mana bisa aku marah padamu" donghae tersenyum lalu menyingkirkan poni eunhyuk yang menghalangi pandangan donghae pada mata eunhyuk "cha , jangan menangis lagi ne , aku tidak suka , lihat matamu jadi merah begitu"

Eunhyuk langsung menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada donghae "arraseo"

"nah kajja , makan dengan ku" donghae menarik kursi eunhyuk mendekat padanya . tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang ramping eunhyuk lalu ia mulai sibuk menyuapi kekasihnya tersebut

"ya! Kalau mau bermesraan tidak udah disini ikan!" kyuhyun yang duduk di depan dongahe protes sambil menunjuk nunjuk donghae dengan garpunya

_Tuk_

"aww" kyuhyun langsung memegang kepalanya dan menoleh pada pelaku pemukulannya "ya! Sungmin noona berhenti memukulku , kau ini dari kemarin memukulku terus"

"sopanlah setan" balas sungmin dengan santainya lalu ikut bergabung dengan kibum dan ryeowook yang sudah deluan duduk di meja yang sama dengan haehyuk , kyuhyun , yesung dan siwon

"aishh"gerutu kyuhyun sambil memberi deathglare pada sungmin yang di balas dengan tampang datar sungmin

Sementara orang orang yang ada di meja itu hanya geleng geleng melihat kyumin yang tak pernah akur

"chagi.." bisik donghae pada eunhyuk disampingnya

Eunhyuk menoleh pada donghae

_CHU~_

Pipi eunhyuk langsung merona begitu donghae mencium bibirnya

"saranghae~" bisik donghae kembali

"nado~" balas eunhyuk sambil berblushing ria

Donghae yang gemas melihat pipi merona kekasihnya langsung mencium pipi tersebut

"YA! KUBILANG JANGAN BERMESRAAN DI SINI"

~fin

Annyeong saya anak baru disinii salam kenal untuk semua sunbaedeul dan para readers disiniii mohon bantuannya ne ^^

Dan... zi boleh minta review kalian kah ? komentar boleh , kritik boleh , kenalan boleh , pujian (pengen banget) juga boleh , saran tambah boleeh pokonya semuanya boleh

Akhir kata , terima kasih sudah baca (mending ada yang baca ._.)

Salam hormat dari zi , annyeong/bow


End file.
